This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,839, JP 6-182674, JP 7-148669, JP 2001-88051 and JP 2001-88052 disclose hybrid impact tools. While such tools can be effective for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved hybrid impact tool.